Not a Potter
by manapohaku2
Summary: Its Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts he find's a Genealogy potion in the Half-Blood Princes potion book. Tired of not knowing anything about his family he brews the potion not knowing that he would uncover a string of lies so thick it made politicians salivate.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Its Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts he find's a Genealogy potion in the Half-Blood Princes potion book. Tired of not knowing anything about his family he brews the potion not knowing that he would uncover a string of lies so thick it made politicians salivate.**

 **Warnings: Slash, Harem, Dark Harry, Underage, Light Lord Harry,**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Harry made the genealogy potion he just wanted to put names to the faces he saw in the Mirror of Erised back in his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He never once thought that he would uncover a string of lies so thick it made politicians salivate.

Harry redid the potion three times he even did two other potions that were the same yet gave different results. All of them said the same thing he was Henry Evans Jr son of Henry Evans Sr and Acacia Evans nee Nott.

His mother was really his sister.

why lie?

Petunia knew, his aunt no not his aunt but his fucking elder sister who made his life hell why because like Lily he had magic and she didn't. Their mother was a Nott and their father a Guant he was fucking cousins with Voldemort.

The first potion gave detail accounts of every member of his immediate family plus two more generations. From Parents to grandparants to Siblings and even Cousins.

According to the results his Mother Acacia was the younger sister to Lord Josiah Nott father to his year mate Theo Nott. His Father Henry was the bastard child of Marvolo Gaunt and a muggle.

Is he still a half-blood since his Mother was a pureblood but his father was a half-blood?

Voldemort could go fuck himself but Harry wanted to get to know Theo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Its Harrys 6th year at Hogwarts he finds a Genealogy potion in the Half-Blood Princes potion book. Tired of not knowing anything about his family he brews the potion not knowing that he would uncover a string of lies so thick it made politicians salivate.**

 **Warnings: Slash, Harem, Dark Harry, Underage, Light Lord Harry,**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Ron and Hermione are his best-friends, have been since first year. Ron is a hot-head with enough insecurity to fill the Panama canal, but even though Harry would never again trust him after 4th year he is still someone with connections to the pureblood world. Hermione, on the other hand, wouldn't be able to handle being on her own for long. Harry firmly believed that Hermione was the type of person who would bring a bomb to school. Nothing about her has dissuaded him from those thoughts, her personality was a bit much at times but he put up with her for the betterment of everyone. That doesn't mean that when he was free of the Dursley's he wouldn't drop her like a hot potato.

This wasn't something he could tell them about. He can see it now hey Ron turns out my mom is really my sister which means my bitch of an aunt has been treating me like shit not because I'm the son of her perfect sister but because she has a black hole where her heart should be. That still tripped him up his aunt Petunia is really his eldest sister and a Squib. In fact, both of his parents are Squibs. Which brought him to the crux of the matter he was blood to Voldemort, that explained the Parseltongue.

Neither of his sisters had the ability as far as he knew, could it only show in the males? It's possible it's not like Tom had any kids to prove the point. Harry would just have to wait and see if any of his kids got it. Dudley is also a squib so maybe only those with magic get it?

Doubting his friends would notice anything weird going on with him through their obvious feud Harry chose to put his plan into action. He wished Ron wouldn't take Hermione up on her offer he could do so much better, but it wouldn't surprise him to see him with a girl that reminds him of his mother. So far Lavender has staken her claim and wasn't letting go any time soon. It's not like he didn't like Hermione but she was a bit much with her I'm so much better then you attitude. Honestly, who cares if he was using a book he found it's not like he was learning nothing. Whoever the Half-blood Prince was he is a genius. Having already copied the book to a notebook he had, Harry threw away the original. Using the ROR he tried all the spells and realized that one was an intense cutting curse and another an advanced healing charm. He had to sing it, harmonize his magic to the patient to heal them fully or the spell would backfire on him times ten possible killing him depending on the injury. He says again genius.

Learning that spell took a lot of trial and error Dobby brought him animals like rats and bunnies he could experiment on. He refused to heal anything above a cut until he mastered it. The backlash nearly did him in when he let his concentration while healing a bunny go, the smell of the viscera stayed with him for days. It was hard, took him weeks but he got it. The real test was healing bone breaks. Once he managed to mingle his magic with anothers he knew instinctively how much to use, it was the blending its self that grew less and less time consuming the more he used it till he could instantly grab hold of anothers magic and coax it to heal its self. Potions used your magic to heal you, forcing it to fix whatever damage was done. Harry learned that unless your magic was dark or gray then your magic couldn't absorb the magic that caused the injury to heal you. Wizards focused on the light side so much like demented Jedi that they completely dismissed the dark as nothing more than destruction when it made sense that dark wizards would be able to purify the foreign magic into themselves and use that to help heal themselves.

Considering both his parents were from dark families Harry figured his magic was dark. He did test it, of course, a spell that shows you where your magic leans. He was a light wizard with dark magic like Sirius was and Remus is. Harry firmly believed that your magic doesn't decide which group you belong to, only you can make that choice to which side you agree with. Hurting people for the fun of it wasn't his thing, his magic did not define him. It did make him question how the werewolf curse worked, he knew not everyone survived the bite, but what if that was because they were light? Could the reason be that only those with dark magic could survive the bite? It made him wonder if it was possible to cure those who were bitten, obviously you can't turn a born werewolf human but to reverse the curse by turning back the clock? Magic has no limit to what it can do, people do. It was people who put limits, but there is nothing that can't be done with magic. You just have to figure out how to do it.

Learning this spell made him look toward healing, he learned that healers took an oath to do no harm because of that healer's literally couldn't harm a patient to save their life. Harry knew to heal people you had to be able to harm the patient how else could you operate to save a life. This revelation helped him to perceive why Mr. Weasley stayed in St. Mungo's for so long. Why a muggleborn was the only one who tried to heal him in an unconventional way yes, but the man did heal eventually. Personally, Harry didn't see why they couldn't drain the venom from the wound it's not like it's impossible.

Healing in and of itself is weird, wizards rely so heavily on potions that they honestly don't know how to take care of the human body. Maybe once long ago wizards had less human in them but that is far from how things are now. Magic comes from whatever magical creature their ancestor had been. Humanoid creatures are rather rare nowadays, all they had were things like Veela, which bewitched men to reproduce and of course, the mer-folk who Harry believed were really Siren. Mermaid-like creatures who lured men to reproduce and then ate them, much like actual mermaids in fact but grotesque looking. Now that Harry thought about it most if not all creatures bewitched men for reproduction and then ate or killed them. It honestly wouldn't surprise him that wizards are descended from woman who escaped from being eaten. That would explain so much.

He trusted Ron and Hermione with his life and nothing more, which is sad. He had their back and they had his, they're comrades in arms. While he would trust them with his life he won't trust them with anything else. Hermione lost his trust in 3rd year and Ron in 4th, trust once gone doesn't come back.

With this revelation, things have obviously changed.

* * *

Squibs have little to no rights in this world. From what Harry found out squibs are abandoned in the muggle world often. The family's leave them all over the UK without seeing them to safety. It makes no sense to do such a thing, they would be lucky if these children aren't being taken in by pedophiles and human traffickers. Not to mention nothing is keeping these kids from talking about magic.

Not all families abandon their kids some kill them while others like the Blacks keep them in the family and even make sure they marry other squibs or wizard/witches so long as they are fellow purebloods.

Harry had no idea where his family fell in this spectrum just that they obviously lived in the muggle world.


End file.
